How Bud pees
by Travis 2014
Summary: Bud pees in this story. See what happens. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

How Bud pees

* * *

Bud uses the bathrooms in this to pee. He stands at school to pee in a urinal and sits to pee at home. He hates sitting to pee. But rules of his house. Will say Penis in it. Bud has a Penis since he is a boy. He loves that part of his. We see him going in the bathroom in his house. He knows what he must do. He pulled down his pants and underwear. He sees his penis.

"Well hi Penis," said Bud, "Sorry i have to sit."

He talks to it if it was alive. He sat on the toilet and peed in it. Hs mom came in as he got off. She saw it. His genitals. She saw it many times an sees them in the bath.

"Hi mom," said Bud, "I was peeing."  
"I can tell," said Cisely, "See your penis."  
"I love that part," said Bud, "It is my favorite part. Nothing like the human penis."  
"That is true," said Cisely, "Bath time anyway. Get naked."  
"I sure will," said Bud, "I love being that way."

He did as he was told. He got naked and got in the bath. It is nice and hot. Ladonna came in.

"Hi Bud how was preschool?" said Ladonna, "Just want to know."  
"It was sure good," said Bud, "Can i have my rubber duck?"  
"Here you go," said Ladonna, "So you wont play with that Penis there."  
"I still play with it," said Bud, "Mom lets me."  
"That is because it is yours," said Cisely, "It is attached to you."

Bud has his hat off. It is in his bedroom. He wont wear it in his house anymore. His hair is fine.  
"That is true," said Bud, "But i prefer this rubber duck."

Next chapter he uses the bathroom in preschool. See what happens next.


	2. I want to stand

How Bud pees

* * *

Bud hates sitting down to pee. He wants to ask his mom to give him a stole to stand on. He hates sitting down to pee at home. He wants to stand like his dad and brother. He is now using the bathroom at school. Standing up of course.

"Love standing to pee," said Bud, "Wish i could at home."

He pulled up his pants and underwear. Washed his hands and went back to color. And talking to DW and Emily. About how they pee. And how others. Just to themselves not the others. DW sure knows how boys pee. She saw one once.

"I saw a boy pee standing up," said DW, "My brother Arthur. I saw his Penis."  
"I also have one," said Bud, "I pee out of it."  
"All boys do," said DW, "As far as i know."  
"I also heard that," said Emily, "So you can stand to pee. Me and DW has to sit to pee."  
"I will ask mom if i can pee standing at home," said Bud, "I hate sitting to pee. I have a Penis."

At home after school. Bud will now ask his mom if he can stand up to pee. Since he hates sitting to pee.

"I want to stand to pee," said Bud, "I hate sitting to pee."  
"I will think about it," said Cisely, "Well i will let you try. We have a stole you can stand on."  
"Thank you mom," said Bud, "I stand up to pee at preschool."  
"Your welcome," said Cisely, "You are a boy after all."  
"I sure am," said Bud, "I love you."

Now we head to the Read house. Arthur and DW are now talking.

"I remember when you saw me peeing," said Arthur, "You saw my Penis."  
"You boys are sure lucky," said DW, "You can stand because of them."  
"That is true," said Arthur, "It was by accident anyway."  
"Yeah i thought it was Santa," said DW, "Sorry again."  
"No problem," said Arthur, "I forgive you."

Next chapter Bud stands to pee at home. See what happens next.


	3. Bud pees standing at home

How Bud pee

* * *

Bud pulled the stole to the toilet. He got on it. He dropped his pants and underwear grabbed his Penis and stood to pee. He made no mess. Turns out he has great aim. Bud smiled at his penis. He loves it so much. He can't imagine life without it. It was now bath time. He didn't yet know she saw him pee. She know he has good aim. He washed his hands. And he saw his mom standing there in that room. He has no problem with that. He has no real shame yet. T

"As you can see mom i have good aim," said Bud, "Now i am naked. And you can see my butt and Penis."  
"Yes of course," said Cisely, "You have a nice body."  
"Yes indeed," said Bud, "And in here i can have my hat off."  
"Yes son," said Cisely, "Your head is nice."

Bud is playing with his rubber duck. Then his mom washed his feet, toes and between them. He has nice feet and his 10 toes are in great shape. But his favorite part of his body is his Penis. His genitals are also in great shape. Since he is only 4 so he has no hair there. Same as Arthur and his friends and the boys of his preschool. His mom cleaned his back , butt and sides and let him get his legs, chest, and genitals and his hair and rabbit ears. He got out and his mom dried him off. He got his pajamas and underwear. He wont wear his boots and hat. We still see his feet and toes. And went in his bed room.

"Let's tuck you in," said Cisely, "Now let's read to you any book."  
"The happy sea monster," said Bud, "I love that book."  
"I can sure tell," said Cisely, "That is what i will read to you."  
"That is good mom," said Bud, "Love that book."  
"That i know," said Cisely, "I love you."  
"I also love you," said Bud, "I always will."

She read him his book. And he went to sleep. Next chapter he will have a nightmare that he wakes up without his genitals which is his favorite body part. See what happens next.


	4. The Nightmare

How Bud pee

* * *

Bud woke up in his nightmare. He had to pee. He saw he has no genitals and pee hole between his legs. He knows he must sit. In this nightmare they had to be removed. So they know he has nothing there. He wears panties in it. See what happens. He is now off to preschool. He arrived there and then went inside. And he saw DW and Emily so he went to play with them.

"Hi there Bud," said DW, "We are playing with blocks."  
"I sure love that," said Bud, "We are kids after all."  
"That we are," said Emily, "We are 4 years old."  
That we are," said DW, "We do love blocks."

In the dream they know he has no genitals. Just smooth skin and a pee hole between his legs. That they was removed. That they was malformed and they had to remove them. That it was after his birth. It is only a nightmare nothing more. Bud also has to use the girls restroom. And that he must sit to pee. Not his fault at all. They had to be removed in it to save his life. He now has to pee. They told him to remember to use the girl bathroom. And he has to sit down because he lacks a penis.

"That poor boy has no Penis, Testicles, and Sack," said DW, "But Arthur sure does."  
"We know they was removed from him," said Emily, "So we treat him as a girl."  
"That is right," said DW, "We sure do."  
"Yes of course," said Emily, "We sure do treat him as one."

Bud then came out of the bathroom. Then girls came up to him. They want to pull his pants and underwear down.

"Let's pull his pants and underwear down," said a girl, "Want to see his lack of penis."  
"No don't," said Bud, "Please don't."

They did so. They are feeling him up. He woke up screaming. Hid mom then came in to see what is wrong.

"Are you okay Bud?" said Cisely, "I heard you scream."  
"I had a nightmare," said Bud, "That i had no genitals."  
"You are safe," said Cisely, "They are still attached to you. Take a look."  
"Why sure," said Bud, "It is still there."

Next chapter will be the last. See what happens next.


End file.
